


Take my Hand, We're in Foreign Land

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Third Wheel Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: “Aren't you more used to this?” Leo asks him. “I'm from California, I should be way more affected by the cold.”“I don't know,” Guang Hong says mildly. “I've always gotten cold easily, even skating.”Leo wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in tightly.“I'll keep you warm, then,” he says with a grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leoji Week 2017, Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Firsts

Leo blames Phichit for getting them into this.

It's not entirely his fault, of course. Originally, this whole thing _was_ just going to be Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, walking around the streets of St. Petersburg.

But then Yuuri invited Phichit along, and Phichit convinced Leo and Guang Hong to come with him, and it turned from a quiet date into… sort of a double date, with Phichit acting as a very enthusiastic fifth-wheel.

They'd all gone for coffee (fairly good decision), then for some reason decided to get ice cream (maybe not the best idea, but still good), and then Phichit had told Victor and Yuuri that they'd be _fine_ when they left to go back to the hotel (probably the _worst_ thing he could've done).

So, here they are: full of caffeine, lightly buzzed from the extra sugar, and very, very lost, on a freezing winter night.

Leo _definitely_ blames Phichit.

“Neither of you guys knows any Russian, do you?” Phichit says.

Guang Hong shakes his head beside Leo, squeezing his hand and huddling closer to him for warmth.

Leo sighs.

“Why did you say we'd be okay on our own if you don't even know how to read the signs?” he asks.

Phichit furrows his brow, taking out his phone.

“Well, I didn't know they'd all be in Russian,” he says.

“We're literally _in Russia!”_

“Leo,” Guang Hong cuts in, teeth chattering. “It's not Phichit's fault we're lost. Don't get mad at him.”

“Yeah, yeah, what he said,” Phichit agrees distractedly, still fiddling with the device in his hands.

Leo groans.

“Okay,” he relents. “But I'd really rather we _didn't_ all bomb the free skate tomorrow because we stayed up all night, trying to find our way back to the hotel.”

Phichit looks up with a smile, raising his phone.

_Oh yeah, GPS! Why didn't I think of -_

“Let's take a selfie, guys!”

What?

“Weren't you trying to figure out where we are?” Leo accuses.

Phichit moves in closer and leans his head on Leo's shoulder, prompting Guang Hong to do the same on his side.

“I was,” he says, “but my GPS isn't working, so I thought we could document our adventure!”

“... adventure?”

“Come on, Leo,” Guang Hong urges with a laugh. “Isn't this kind of fun? Look at us: three foreigners, lost in a strange land, desperate for any hint of familiarity…”

Leo sighs and looks around.

It is kind of pretty, he supposes. Not the worst place to get lost. And… it _could_ be kind of fun, he supposes, wandering around St. Petersburg with his boyfriend and his best friend.

“I guess,” he says. “It's still really cold, though.”

As if on cue, Guang Hong shivers violently beside him.

“Aren't you more used to this?” Leo asks him. “I'm from California, I should be way more affected by the cold.”

“I don't know,” Guang Hong says mildly. “I've always gotten cold easily, even skating.”

Leo wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in tightly.

“I'll keep you warm, then,” he says with a grin.

Guang Hong snuggles into his side with a small laugh.

“What a thoughtful boyfriend I have,” he teases.

They both jump at the sound of a shutter going off beside them, turning to glare at Phichit accusingly.

“What?” he defends. “You guys are adorable, I can't help it!”

Leo rolls his eyes.

“That's going on Instagram, isn't it?”

“I'll be sure to tag you,” Phichit promises.

Guang Hong gasps suddenly.

Concerned, Leo turns to ask what's wrong, only to see Guang Hong looking around in awe.

Leo follows his gaze, huffing an astonished laugh when he sees what Guang Hong is looking at.

It's snowing.

Gentle white flakes fall from the sky, a striking contrast against the darkness of the night. They're taking their time, making their way down to the ground at a lazy pace. One gets stuck in Leo's eyelashes, and he blinks it away distractedly.

Leo pulls Guang Hong closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Look,” Guang Hong whispers. “Our first snow.”

Leo smiles into his hair.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. “Our first snow.”

“Wait, wait,” Phichit interrupts. “You're saying this is your guys’ first snow as a couple? And I'm here to _witness_ it?”

Leo nods, not turning away from Guang Hong.

“Oh my god, this is _huge!_ You guys don't mind if I put this on Instagram, right? All my followers will _love_ this! Hashtag _first snow,_ hashtag _milestones…”_

Guang Hong giggles.

“Aren't you glad we got lost, now?” he teases quietly.

Leo smiles wider.

“Yeah, I am,” he answers honestly.

Guang Hong pulls back a little to look at him, then leans up to press a soft kiss to Leo's lips.

Leo lets his eyes fall shut and ignores Phichit’s squealing behind him. He moves his hand up to cup the back of Guang Hong's neck, pulling him in closer.

Guang Hong slides his hands under Leo's coat and shirt, and laughs when Leo gasps out of the kiss at his icy touch.

“Your hands are freezing,” Leo giggles breathlessly.

“I guess I need someone to warm them up, then,” Guang Hong replies with a smirk.

“I can't _believe_ this!” Phichit adds gleefully in the background.

They ignore him, too caught up in each other to even care that he's probably taking pictures from a million different angles.

Leo leans forward until their foreheads are touching.

“You're beautiful,” he whispers.

Guang Hong's cheeks go a little pink, and he smiles bashfully.

“You're one to talk,” he whispers back.

He kisses him again, before pulling back to lean his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo gently runs his hand up and down Guang Hong's arm. They look out at the city around them, gradually being blanketed in white.

Maybe to some people, it's not that big of a deal, although Phichit would definitely disagree. Maybe a “first snow” doesn't actually mean anything, in the scheme of things.

But Leo wants to remember everything. He wants to treasure every minute, every second he gets to spend with Guang Hong, and never forget. He thinks Guang Hong feels the same.

He hopes he does, anyway.

So he holds Guang Hong close, and watches the snow with him, and doesn't try to embellish the moment with his clumsy words.

They're so lost, tonight.

Lost in St. Petersburg, lost in each other, lost in the feelings they haven't begun to think about naming, yet.

Lost, lost, lost.

But they're lost together.

And isn't that the same as being found?

**Author's Note:**

> asfsdkja I hate that Phichit always ends up being the third wheel, because he's such an amazing character, and yet... here I am. Also, can you believe "Third Wheel Phichit" isn't an actual tag yet? Wild.


End file.
